


love we once knew

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dream or fundy, is the POV character here, it's just angst (as per usual), who cares, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: there are advantages and disadvantages in saying goodbye
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	love we once knew

* * *

He knows. He knows there’s something inherently cruel to what he does, but you know what they say:

_If you truly love someone, you let them go._

Maybe that’s why he walks away.

* * *

Everyone after that feels like someone else. Someone else’s smile and someone else’s touch. Someone else’s lips and someone else’s hands.

He tries finding _him_ everywhere, without meaning to. He tries finding _him_ , even though he’d said he’d let _him_ go.

* * *

He’s looking up at the night sky when _someone else_ runs his hand on his face, takes a fallen lash from his eye.

“Make a wish,” _someone else_ tells him.

He closes his eyes. “I hope _he_ ’s happy,” he says. “I hope _he_ ’s happy and cared for. I hope _he_ ’s loved.”

When he finally blows, _someone else_ clucks their tongue. “ _He_ ’s a lucky guy. Whoever _he_ is… _he_ ’s a lucky guy.”

“No,” he shakes his head. “I’m the lucky one.” A pause, and then: “or was, at least.”

* * *

_Someone else_ kisses his shoulder, and he thinks briefly of how _he_ likes to do it too, but tries not to think about it. Tries not to think about how he misses the feeling of the wedding band on his ring finger.

It’d be ridiculous to do so. He turns to face _someone else_ , kisses them on their mouth. He closes his eyes, thinking it would help.

But all he sees is _him_ , in his mind’s eye.

* * *

It’s devastating when he gets the paper.

An invitation, to _his_ wedding.

He wonders if they'll also use yellow flowers for the bouquet.

He wonders if _he_ thinks of him, even just a little bit.

* * *


End file.
